Kentucky Rain
by Roseprincess1
Summary: A girl finds a wrecked semi truck on the side of the road, what happens as a result could change her life forever
1. Default Chapter

Kentucky Rain:

Part 1  
I don't really know where to begin with all of this. In fact most of it is still one big muddle in my mind, well the last part any how. The place where all of this started is engraved into my mind and I suppose it will be for the rest of my life. But it all seems so weird to me still, they keep telling me I saved a life. What did I do? I'm not really sure, but I know one thing. I woke up in a hospital in friggin' Oregon. So it must all be real. But I'm getting off track here, I need to stay on the point of all of this and get it down before I leave and while I can still remember it all. So here goes... Like any good weird story, this one starts on a dark and stormy night, far from a city, on a lonely stretch of I-75.

It was around ten that night and I was in the process of heading to my home town for the annual family reunion. I have to be honest that I really cannot stand that stupid event, but I'm under standing orders to be there or die. So there I was, driving down the road in the rain, on a late fall night, wishing I would hurry up and get to my hotel room. I could have sped I suppose, but I have a little bit of a problem with people that bust the speed limit and so I try not to do it unless it's an REAL emergency. Besides all of that, my dad's words about driving on the interstate in the rain kept haunting me and so I did my best to try and live up to them.

It turned out to be a good thing I was going slowly, because if I hadn't been I might have missed it, though I doubt it. Any how the IT I am referring to was the wreck of a large semi truck. I could not tell what had happened to the thing, but what ever it had been it looked like it had been blown apart by something or some one and left there. The first thought that popped into my head was "terrorists!" Then it occurred to me that this was Kentucky and there was nothing here worth terrorizing, yippee.

So once my mind had worked out that it was most likely an accident, the good Samaritan side of me kicked in and I pulled my beat up little firebird off the side of the road and got out to take a look and see if there was any one in the thing that needed my help. The trailer on the thing was in about a million pieces and what ever had been in there was nothing more than a bunch of melted metal. That left me to take a look at the remains of the cab.

I walked over to it and peered into the shattered front window, looking to see if there was any one still in there. To my shock it was empty, 100, utterly and completely empty. I walked around to the underside of the thing and looked to see if he had crawled out or something, but once again I found zip. Now I was beginning to get freaked out. I was standing in the cold rain, and mud, looking for a trucker that apparently did not exist.

I was on the verge of getting back in the car and taking off when I heard, no heard isn't the right word, I felt something suffering near me. I stood there for a minute trying to see if it would happen again and it did, something was in pain some where, and it was close. I have always had what might be considered an instinct, about certain things. Sometimes I can tell when things happen, or I get a bad feeling, sometimes to the point of being physically ill, when something bad is about to happen. What I was experiencing that night in the rain, was something very similar to that. A feeling that someone some where needed me, and so I followed it, around to the top of the truck's cab and looked to see if that's where my missing trucker had gone. Nope, but I did find something. Though at the time I had no word to describe what I was seeing.

The thing lay there stuck under a jagged piece of metal, and just sat there. What it looked like was a plasma ball, and all I could think of as I hunkered down to get a better look at it was this. I **_HAD_** to get it out of there. And so I did, I got down in the mud, wiggled and squirmed, and stretched until I finally managed to get it in my hands, and get my self back up on my feet. So picture that in your mind, a 25 year old girl, standing in the rain, completely covered in mud, save for her baseball hat, holding what looked like a plasma ball. Pretty silly huh? But there I was all the same.

I looked down at the thing that I had succeeded in ruining my out fit for and again the feeling came over me that, despite the silliness I may feel, I had done the right thing. And there was something else when I had found the thing it had looked like it was on the verge of going out. But now that I had it in my hands, it seemed to be getting stronger by the second.

I probably could have stood there and looked at it all night, hell I probably would have, if at that moment I hadn't heard the sirens coming from some where down the road.

I looked up and could just barely make out the flashing red lights off in the distance. The mountains are like that at night, you can hear things before you can see them. I looked back and the wreck and then to the lights again, and decided that they could handle it. The truth was I didn't want to be around when they got there for fear that I may get blamed, so I took the thing I had found with me and I headed back to my car.

That was when I noticed the mud, the mud that I happened to be covered with. I sat the thing I had found at this point I still didn't know what to call it, down in the passenger seat and pulled an old blanket out of my trunk. I flopped it over the driver's side and finally pulled away from the scene.

Twenty minutes later I had made it into Stanton. It looked deserted, but of course it was a small town on a rainy night, in eastern Kentucky. Deserted was perfectly natural. I found Abner's motel and Pulled into the check in parking lot. The lady at the desk was nice enough not to point out the fact that I was covered in mud, and she gave me the room key. I drove around to my room and walked into it.

Five minutes later, my bags and the thing I had found were on the second bed in the room and I was looking the place over. Two beds, a microwave, a coffee pot, and a bathroom. More room than I really needed, but what the hell, it was mine and I had paid in full for the next six days.

That done, I tossed my muddy out fit into the floor and hit the bathroom in need of a shower, twenty minutes later I stepped out and felt much better. I had nothing but my towel on at the time, so any guy who could have seen me would have been getting a really good show. But to my knowledge there were no men around and so I picked up my muddy out fit and proceeded to souse it in a tub of cold water.

Five more minutes later I was in my jammies, and had planted my self on the first bed with my note books. I looked over at the thing I had found which was still just sitting there, and grinned.  
"Well my friend, if you don't mind I'm gonna do some writing. So sit tight and do what ever it is you do."

I smiled over at it, and for a half a second I could have sworn that the thing flashed at me. I shook the feeling off and buried my self in my books. Now I tend to have the problem that all writers have, once I get my self started, I tend to loose track of time and can spend hours on end wrapped up in my work and completely for get what's going on around me. That was just what I did that night. My watch beeped at me and I looked at it, shocked to see that it was around two in the morning. Reluctantly I flopped my note book on the floor next too me and proceeded to try and get some sleep. Try being the operative word here.

I closed my eyes and put my head on the pillow, and expected everything to be peaceful. I was dead wrong. I had been dozing for about and hour when the sensation started. The horrible sense of pure energy, for that is the only way I can describe it, coursing through my body and trapping me in a neither world of hideous night mares.

Shots ripping my body apart, abject terror and pain as I was being pulled back. A horrible sense of loss as I felt my self forced away from all I had ever loved. And finally the ultimate blackness of oblivion as the craft I was piloting plowed into the alien world before me.

Sleep visions that tormented me all night but eventually subsided near dawn. I had pulled my self from the latest of my sleep horrors and was about to try once again to find some peace, when I heard someone knocking on my room door and realized that it was nearly nine am. I tugged my body out of the mangled nest of blankets and moved over to open the door for the person who was so determinedly pounding on the thing. I looked out the thing and found a close friend of mine standing there grinning at me. I had to smile at the girl. She was a determined little thing, despite the fact that her mother thought I was a bad influence on her, she still tried to be my friend. I never have figured out why her mom didn't like me, but I'm not gonna preach about that now. I looked at the girl in my door way and grinned.

"Hey kiddo, how goes?" I yawned, "What'cha doing down here? I thought your mom thinks I'm corrupting you innocent little mind."  
She grinned, "I'm gonna ignore that for now." She came into the room and pointed at the TV. "Haven't you seen what's on the Tube this morning?"  
"No, what's on there, more on the war?"

At this point in was in the process of heading over to my coffee pot while she was attacking my TV. I finally got it to the point of being fixed and turned to see what she had turned the tube too. That was when my mouth fell open and hung there for a second. On a very familiar stretch of I-75 was the largest collection of news people I had seen since the day the twin towers had come crashing down. All of them seemed to be in the process of clamoring around something that was surrounded by the oddest thing I have ever seen in my whole life.

Autobots... that's right folks... pack of them were running back and forth between something and the group of news people. In fact at that exact moment one of them had chosen to tell one reporter where to take it and stuff it.

"I dun told ya'll, we ain't tellin ya nothin' so jest go on and get lost!"

With that the red and gray one walked off and moved back over to the commotion that was going on. The reporter looked after him for a moment and then turned back to the camera.

"Ladies and Gentlemen though they seem to be unwilling to tell us, we can pass on this information too you. It seems a terrible tragedy has struck our alien visitors... the leader of the autobots... Optimus Prime... is dead."

The shot pulled back to a helicopter shot and we could see what looked like a white robot next to a very, very large body on the ground under a white sheet. All I could do was clap my hand over my mouth and stare at it in horror. I had always loved the stories of the giant robots from another planet, and had especially admired their leader.

My friend managed to get some kind of response out, "It just can't be... how he can be dead?"

I shook my head and tried to get some kind of answer out. That was when I heard it for the first time.

"_No!! NO! I'M NOT! Please don't believe them!!"_

I put my hand up to my head and had to sit for a moment. The sensation finally faded and I was able to get my bearings again. Then for some reason that I could not name I said, "There's no proof that he's dead. I mean what do a bunch of reporters know?"  
She looked at me and nodded, but still looked at the picture on the squawk box, with utter dread and apprehension in her eyes. Finally I couldn't take it any more; there had been too much tragedy in this world lately. I didn't want to see or hear any more.

I snapped the thing off and turned back to my friend, "Kiddo, if it's true then there's nothing we can do, right? We're just a pair of human girls. But personally I don't believe that it is. He's too strong to let something like this kill him outright."

"Yeah..." She admitted, though the girl hardly looked convinced.

"Anyway," I continued, "Are you and your folks going to the festival?"

That one snapped her out of it. "Yeah, mom wants to go and this is the hotel you recommended."

"Humph! I'm shocked your mom took my advice. She thinks I'm such an evil person."

That one got her laughing again. "Hehe, Oh she dose not. She just thinks you're too wrapped up in stuff that has no real bearing on life."

"Like transformers." I gripped.

"Well, yeah..."

I snickered and looked at my friend, "Oh for heaven's sake, I'm just teasing."

I stood up and began tugging her over to the door intent on getting a bit more sleep before I faced the relatives from hell. She finally left and promised me she'd keep my opinion of her mom to her self, frankly I didn't care. I was an adult and it was my god given right as an American citizen to think who ever I wanted to was a putz.

I flopped back on to my bed and proceeded to try and doze back off, but the elusive state of mind seemed to be gone on that particular morning. So I got up and got ready to go face the family. My mom and Dad were at another hotel further up the Mountain parkway, and seemed a bit insulted that I had opted for my own room that year.

I hated to do that to them, but I have to be honest. It is IMPOSSIBLE to sleep in the same room as my parents. One keeps the TV on all night and one talked in their sleep, in Vietnamese. If they expected me to put up with the nearly two hundred nut jobs that were going to be at this place, the least they could do was to let me have some peace when I left.

But to get back to the point here, I couldn't sleep, so I got ready. This consisted of putting on a fresh out fit, of course, and mainly pulling this brown mass attached to my head into something that looked like a hair style.

While I was in the process of going about all of this I got the strangest sensation. The ole' "I'm being watched" thing. I had heard tell of some motels filming their patrons and so I took a quick look around for a camera, but found none. So I chalked it up to being tired, and freaked out by what I had seen on the news. I finished wringing out the outfit I had left to soak and then made one last inspection in the mirror.

That morning I had chosen, a black shirt, my gray baseball cap with the autobot symbol on it, and my favorite jeans, which happened to have a tear in the right knee. Yep I was all set to go and face them, and I could hear my mom howling over the jeans already. Though considering the fact she stopped buying my out fits years ago, it was really none of her business.

I gathered up my CD player and my note books and headed out the door. It was not until I was almost to my folk's motel that something occurred to me. The plasma ball thingy that I had found last night had disappeared. I shrugged it off and supposed that it must have rolled behind the bed.

I found them waiting as promised, and as predicted, my mom went bonkers over the ripped jeans. Again I could go into preaching about it, but I'm not going to. My dad found it amusing to no end and told her to get over it, shooed her into the car and motioned for me to follow him out. I did stopping momentarily to switch on the CD player that was connected to a small pair of speakers, the radio in my car having long ago gone to the great radio shack in the sky.

That morning I had a country music CD in and the haunting strains of "smoke rings" floated to me as I drove along. Once again, I heard it, this time it seemed much less panicked and simply commented on my choice in music.

"_That's a nice song. Who is it?"_

"Gary Allen." I answered. Then I nearly choked.

The CB in my car was not on, and there was no one else in there with me. I shook my head clear of the sensation again and got back to following the car in front of me. Slowly but surely we got off all of those god awful curves and made it to the town of Beattyville KY.

This town can only be described as your basic little small town, full of good ole' boys and good ole' girls, stingy old people, teenagers that wanted out, and God fearin' bible thumpin' rednecks. Right then, this wonderful hamlet was in the middle of the yearly party, one of those freaky festivals little towns have to pay homage to some odd thing or another. This one happened to be dedicated to wooly worms. Yeah I know, the only time of the year this place ever had any life in it was in late October and this was due to a party celebrating worms. For some strange reason every one up there wonders why I wanted to get away to school so badly.

We drove past this and headed out into the country surrounding the place. There would most definitely be an expedition to the festival that night, but we first had to go and show that we had made it to the family gathering, which is of course held during the festival, mainly due to the fact most people came back to see what went on at the party.

Personally the town and the party had little to offer me; I had never fit in there, or in my family for that matter. It had really bothered me as a kid, but as I got older and realized just who's opinion mattered and who's didn't, I had quit letting it bother me. Still there I was, being the good little girl for the sake of my mom and dad, the only people who had ever put out any effort in making me feel like I belonged a these things. I got out of the car, did the say hello to the relatives bit, hugged the grand parents, and then retrieved my writing to go and find some where that I could at least pass of as peaceful.

No such luck, out of all the family reunions I had gotten dragged to in my years on this planet, my sister had come to very few of them, yet this year she chose to appear, brats and husband number seven in tow. I wanted to vomit on my shoes when the women, my mother included began to gush over her newest kid. I never have been much for small children, but then the six years I spent as an unpaid sitter for psycho sibling most likely were responsible for that. And then there was my cousin, who had always been the little miss perfect of the family, blond, skinny, the favorite after my sister. Again I wanted to up chuck at the way they made over her. _I_ had two degrees and was an award winning writer but never once had any one ever thrown that kind of fit over me. It was just as well, I've never been the type to get all emotional over things.

After all of that was over the reunion devolved into its normal two sections, the group of women talking about junk, and the group of men doing the same, only while getting plastered. It was the way it had always been, I didn't want to be around the women, because I couldn't listen to them talk about people and make judgments about them for no reason. I didn't want to be around the men, because as funny as they were, I am unable to drink alcohol and refuse to be around those who can. So once more there I was thrust back in to my role as a loner. I didn't mind and proceeded to plant my self under a tree and work.

Once more, I heard the voice in my head asking me questions this time.

"_Why don't you go be with some of the others?"_

I was irritated, I was disgusted, and I was bored as hell. So this time I answered it in my own mental voice, and chalked it all up to my writer's imagination.

Because, I don't like what they are doing, and I don't fit in!

"_Don't fit in?"_

Bingo. I don't wanna slap my sister, I don't wanna hear my aunt's mouth, I don't want my mom thinking I like that stuff, and I don't wanna have to kill that bitch.

"_Ahh ... you don't want to be here?"_

Oooo... got it in one!

"_Hehe... well I suppose every one has moments that they want to be alone."_

No kidding?

"_All right, all right, I won't bother you any more."_

Thank you.

At that point, back in Stanton a group had made it to my hotel room and was looking over my parking space. A young man, about my sisters age, 30's late 20's bent down to take a look at the muddy tracks there and then looked at my door. Some one came over to take a look at what he had found.

"Well?" the voice with a deep southern accent boomed, "Did ya find anythin'?"

"Yeah," The man answered, "This definitely matches those tracks we found." He turned to point at my door. "Who ever this car belongs to must be staying in this room."

"Then go in and take a look." This voice was a bit different, it still and an accent but was much lighter.

The man nodded and walked over to my room door. Of course it was locked, but then locked doors hadn't been a problem for this man in a very long time. He took a small device, placed it over the lock and in a few moments it clicked and the door slowly opened. He poked his head into the place and took all of the details in; the bed wasn't made, but looked almost mangled. My bags were neatly on the second bed, and my slightly less muddy out fit was dangling from a hanger in the alcove in the process of drip drying. He looked at round and did his best to be effective but disturb as little as possible.

He took a look in the bathroom but didn't find much that could be useful to them, so he concluded his search and headed back out the door. Once it was relocked behind him he turned to face those there and told them all he had found.

"So, according to the muddy outfit, she was the one who found it."

"Well, was it in there?" the voice with the heavy accent demanded.

"Not so as I could tell." He looked back in there, "I did the best I could with out making it look like I had been there. What we were looking for was no where to be found."

"Then there's only one of two things that could have happened." The voice with the lighter accent stated. "One, she took it with her, which is a possibility, we don't know this girl, she may be eccentric."

"And what's the other possibility?" the man wanted to know.

"She took it with her but she didn't know it."

"Come again?" The first voice got out, "How could she not know?"

"Very simple, if she had any PSI," Upon getting a 'What the hell' look from his partner he clarified this term. "Sorry, physic potential at all, then she would have been able to make contact with it. If she possessed a great deal of potential..." He stopped here and trailed off.

This got that speaker a look of amazement from the heavily accented one, and a gasp from the man. The latter of the two was the one that finally managed to get out, "You mean she absorbed it, into her body?! IS that even possible for a human being to do?"

"Oh yeah, it's very possible, but it would take a human with a high level of PSI potential and even it might kill them in the long run"

"If what Year telling' me is the truth, then we got to find this girl and fast!"

"Well I'm not certain it could just be that she took it with her." He paused and looked at the door of my room, "I need to see the young woman to be 100 positive."

There were a few more moments of conversation and the three of them finally decided to wait for me to get there and then find out which of the theories was the correct one. I however had no idea any of this was going on. At the time I was still chalking this deep voice in my head up to my over active imagination.


	2. Kentucky Rain Chap 2

Kentucky Rain :Part 2

By now the people at the reunion had become bored and the expedition down to the festival was taking place, as people wondered about me at my hotel ten miles away, I was at a gun booth in the process of looking over what I _thought_ was a Walter p-38.

The guy running the booth was a really evil looking old man, who had some weird hat stuck on that head of his and sounded like shaggy from Scooby doo. Still I was impressed by the gun, though it looked to me like it hadn't ever been cleaned or even oiled. I held it up into the light to get a better look at the thing, and then I tried to pop the clip so I could get a look at how well it loaded. To my shock, no matter how I tugged and pulled on the clip the thing refused to come loose. That part really annoyed me. When I cocked the stupid thing and pulled the trigger it fired alright. Every time I did that the hammer slapped into the firing pin just the way it was supposed to. How ever for all intents and purposes the thing refused to act like a real gun and give me a look at the clip. I gave the firearm a dirty look and handed it back to the old guy.

"Man don't show things as working if they are just models," I snarled

He opened his mouth to say some thing too me but I was already in the process of taking off. The price he was asking for the thing was hideous to begin with and I was in no mood to be screwed with. There had been some other guns there too, much nicer, much cheaper, for some odd reason I had been drawn to that thing. I would of course find out later why, with in the next day or so to be exact, but at that point I was ticked because I thought he was trying to rip me and the rest of the people here off.

I sighed and let it go, wandering over to the vehicle show. Once again here I encountered strangeness, there was a display, set up by the same creepy old dude, and I found out, that really struck me as odd. Three F14's, planes, jets, and they belonged to some old guy. I looked them over and noticed that only a private citizen could own these suckers, mainly this was based on the fact that NO army person in their right mind would paint one of them, purple and black, one of them navy blue and white and the last one Red and white. I looked them over and quickly lost interest, they were ugly and they belonged to the creepy old guy, I wanted no part of them.

That was when I noticed other odd things in the festival this year, like the pack of green construction vehicles near the train tracks. Just bits and pieces but things that didn't belong, or were out of place in the town. Inconsistencies that would never be noticed by most of those in the town, but for some reason were blaringly, almost painfully obvious to me. At that point I still had no clue of what I was mixed up in.

The god awful day finally came to an end and I headed back to my motel. I saw my parents off to theirs and drove on to my temporary home. I stepped out of my car as I pulled up to my room and that was when it hit me for the second time. The feeling of the energy coursing through my body, as I gasped grabbed on to my car door for support and crouched there on the pavement, until it was finally over.

At long last it stopped and I was able to pull my self into a standing position and hobble over to my room. After fumbling the key out, I leaned back against the thing for a second and then looked up. What I saw in the deserted parking lot across from me struck me as a bit odd. There was a dark red van, parked next to a white ambulance, both of them were just there in an abandoned lot and I got the feeling that some one over there was eyeballing me. I unlocked the door and backed in to my place, closed it and put the night chain on. I didn't turn on the TV or the lights for that matter; I just collapsed on the bed and lay there for a moment willing my self to get over what had just happened in the parking lot. I sat up and groaned and reached for the light.

"What the hell was that?" I muttered. Believing I was talking to my self.

That was when, for the third time that day, the voice in my head answered me.

_"That was my fault."_

I stopped cold and looked around my room in the dark, on the verge of screaming because now there was no doubt in my mind. I was hearing things and those things were talking back to me.

"Who the hell is doing this?" I nearly yelled. "If this is some kind of joke this is not funny!!"

_"It's no joke," the voice answered. "I'm sorry if I have hurt you. But I am very, very real."_

"When, how?" That was when it finally dawned on me, the thing I had brought to my room was gone, and now I had voices in my head. "Y-your that thing I found aren't you, that plasma ball thingy?"

_"I am indeed the thing you found last night, but it's not a plasma ball. What you found was, IS called a spark."_

"Ummm..." I trailed off as I realized I had heard that some where before. "Spark, wait a second, isn't that a transformer term?"

_"Yes. It is."_

"So that would make you..." The realization plowed into me like, if you will pardon the expression here, a Mac truck.

_"Indeed young miss, I am Optimus prime."_

I sat there for a moment processing the fact that I now had the sprit of a thirty foot tall robot in my head it was a whole lot less shocking to me than some one would have thought. It was then something else dawned on me, some thing very embarrassing.

"Oh god..."I choked out.

_"What's the matter?"_

"What's the matter? SIR... I was running around in here in nothing but a towel last night, IN FRONT of YOU!"

_"Ahhh...Ahem... yes well I can see how that may be ahhh... un-nerving. Please forgive me, I should have told you sooner." He paused for a moment, "I had no right to do what I did or keep my intention to share your mind from you. I suppose I was merely acting on instinct."_

"Ummm... well I have to admit the thought that a GUY saw me parading around in a towel is a bit aggravating, but I can live with it. As for the not asking, well you were dying weren't you?"

_"Yes."_

"Then you had no choice, and I'm not gonna hold that against you. You needed help I give that freely, always."

"_The fact that you would have helped me dose not change what I did, or make it right. I caused you mental and physical pain, and I have needlessly placed your life in danger."_

"I don't understand."

_"What it amounts to is this. There are people who want me terminated as I'm sure you saw last night. They will come after me, and they will dispose of you to get rid of me."_

I thought about that one for a second, "So basically what you're telling me is if someone busts a cap in my ass, trying to kill you, we both die?"

_"That's one way to put it."_

"Then we need to make sure that doesn't happen."

_"That may be easier said than done, Megatron is already in your town... and may know about you."_

That took a few seconds to process, someone wanting me dead because I had a ghost stuck in my body. I had a MALE ghost stuck in my body. Wonderful... at that point I believed that there was nothing else that could possibly happen to me. I flopped back on the bed and proceeded to try and sleep. Praying that at some point the answers would come.

The next morning I got up tiered and achy, and wondering how the heck I was gonna get the autobot who was using my head as I time share back into his body. I dug in my bag and pulled out a fresh out fit then turned to look in the room's mirror.

"Optimus?" I asked.

_"Yes?"_

"Do me a favor."

_"How can I help you?"_

"Shut your eyes."

_"Huh?"_

I sighed at that articulate response and proceeded to tell him, "Look, I'm gonna change my out fit. I would like to do it in privacy. So close your eyes, shut off your optics, turn your head, do SOMETHING. Understand?"

_"Ahhh... of course," He sounded like he was about to laugh at me. "Forgive me for not suggesting it."_

There were a few moments of silence that I took to mean he was no longer looking at me, so I took advantage of them and scramble into a new set of jeans and a blue tee shirt. I pulled my hair out and then announced, "Okay I'm decent."

_"Indeed. Are you going to be returning to your family gathering to day?"_

"Unfortunately, its four more days, but I think I can get out of the last day, if I let on like I'm sick. That's actually happened once."

_"I see, and then?"_

"And then, you tell me how to contact your people so I can get you out of my head."

_"Well the contacting part should be fairly simple. If I am not mistaken they are already observing you, trying to determine if our circumstances have indeed happened."_

"Oh. Okay then, I guess I'll just have to wait."

By this I had finished with my hair and was on my way out the door to go back to the town. To day was the parade and we had all agreed to meet down town. I was going INSANELY early because I wanted a parking spot that was not out in the middle of no where. I walked out to the car and looked over at the parking lot, the red van and ambulance were still there and I still got the feeling I was being eyeballed. But I never said any thing at this point due to the fact that I thought nothing else could possibly happen to me.

Boy was I ever wrong. I got to my home town and parked then moved over to the church to wait for my mom and dad, and all the rest. I was about two hours early, but the place was already full. Tons of people crowed into the small KY town running from booth to booth and looking at everything it had to offer. I was at the top of the steps minding my own business and doing a good job of it when the worst feeling of dread decended upon me. For some reason I ducked into the church and pulled out my cell phone, pounding my grandparents phone number into it.

I was thanking God almighty when my mom answered the phone.

"MOM!"

"Honey?" she paused a moment. "What's the matter, you sound up set."

"Look mom, I'm not feeling good. Do me a favor, stay at the house until I get there. Please?"

I could almost hear her frowning on the other side of the connection, but being a mom she did what I asked. "Okay honey. You come on to the house and rest if you feel bad."

"Thanks mom, I hate to put this on you."

"Now babe, never think that. You just come on up to the house. Your dad and I can go back later with out you."

"Thanks momma, Love ya."

With that I left the church, fully intending to head back to my grandparents house. However the dread that I had been feeling came to a head as I walked to the parking lot, while Optimus talked to me.

_"Your mother is a wonderful person; you love her a great deal."_

"Her and my Dad, are two of the best things in my life Optimus." I muttered.

_"You're a very lucky young woman, but tell me why did..."_

He stopped cold as the explosion hit, tearing one of the booths to pieces and scattering the festival goers in all directions.

"Oh God," I got out as I turned to face the source of the sound.

Coming out of the cloud of dust was the most terrifying thing I had ever seen in my whole life. A thirty foot tall robot with the biggest gun I have ever seen strapped to his arm. I gaped for a second and as Optimus received the information through me he only had one thing to say.

_"MEGATRON."_

"That's megatron!?" I was now running to my car, and was in the process of unlocking the door when something else occurred to me. The show tent was being demolished too, and judging from the coloring of these robots, I now knew why those F14's had been there. "Good GOD!"

I had the door open and was in the process of getting in when the silver one's voice made it to me.

"I am megatron! Leader of the Decpitcons!" he paused and looked over the terrified crowd, most of whom had now stopped in their tracks and were gapping at him.

"One of you miserable flesh creatures is carrying the spark of Optimus prime in your body. You will surrender your self to me now! If you refuse I will have my men rip this town apart until you are found."

I slammed my door shut and gasped for breath, "Is this what you meant by people coming after me Optimus?"

_"Yes."_

"Great," I stared my car and put it into gear, "Well if that silver prick wants me, he's gonna have to catch me." I gunned the motor a bit and then turned the car to face Megatron.

_"WHAT are you gonna DO?"_

"Take the direct approach." With that I floored it and sped into the crowd, laying on my horn all the way.

The festival goers promptly got out of my way, megatron how ever was in no way expecting this particular maneuver. I shot the car between his feet and then screeched it to a stop at the end of the road.

"HEY UGLY," I yelled out the window. "You want me? Come and get me!"

I once again floored the gas and was gone and out of town possibly be fore what I had told the big guy even registered with him.

_"That was incredibly stupid."_

"I saved the town didn't I? Now tell me something."

_"What?"_

"That van and that ambulance, across from my room, are they two of your people?"

_"Yes, they are. Ironhide and Ratchet."_

"And if I get us back there will they help us? Keep those jerks from killing me and take me some where so I can get you out of my head?"

_"Most certainly... heh... I didn't think you had seen them."_

"I'm not that big of an idiot. Now shut up and hang on." At that point I some how managed to give my car even more gas, driving to Stanton in a way that I only would have driven, if I were being chased by giant killer robots.

At this point back in the town, Megatron and decided that it was not worth fooling with the people there and had gathered up his men and began to follow the road they had seen me head down. I how ever had the advantage here. This was the territory where I had spent nearly every summer of my childhood; I knew short cuts and roads that only a townie, albeit a reluctant one could know. I was in the process of bumping my beat up car over the back roads and curves, while they were flying up and down the mountain parkway looking for me.


	3. Kentucky Rain Chap 3

Kentucky Rain Part 3

At this point back in the town, Megatron and decided that it was not worth fooling with the people there and had gathered up his men and began to follow the road they had seen me head down. I how ever had the advantage here. This was the territory where I had spent nearly every summer of my childhood; I knew short cuts and roads that only a townie, albeit a reluctant one could know. I was in the process of bumping my beat up car over the back roads and curves, while they were flying up and down the mountain parkway looking for me.

To be completely honest I was much less than happy about having to do that, I get just a tiny bit of vertigo on the curves and so now I was in the process of keeping my stomach from trying to kill me. My guest noticed this and felt compelled to ask me about all of this.

_"Are you alright? You seem like you're on the verge of..."_

"It's called bazooka barfing Prime. And yes I am. I have a bit of an aversion to these types of roads."

_"Then...?"_

"So they wouldn't find us." I had to laugh. "You don't know much about humans do you?"

_"Not that obvious is it?" Now he sounded ready to laugh._

That was when I took another curve on two wheels.

_"WAhhhg! Do all human females drive this way when they are panicked?"  
_"No, just when they have giant robots trying to kill them, hold on."

Some how we got back to Stanton and made it to my hotel room, though that crappy instinct was screaming at me that I had gained us maybe a few minutes at the most. I dashed into the room and proceeded to sling my bags off the bed and in the direction of the door. I crammed the wet outfit into a garbage bag and then dashed for the door. I was on the verge of running across the road to the deserted parking lot to the van and the ambulance when they finally caught up with me.

I huge explosion hit and proceeded to knock me off my feet and down on the side walk. When I could breath again I looked up to see the red and white robot that had been one of the f-14's standing there leering down at me. I did the only thing one can do in a situation like this. I screamed.

I've never really liked screaming, in my opinion it's the most useless thing in the human arsenal of defense. It's what you do when you ass end deep in anacondas but there is nothing better to do with your self. I just don't like doing it. Still that was the situation I was in. So I screamed, I screamed bloody murder and kicked at the blue hand that was in the process of trying to clamp it's self around me. That must have caught him off guard because he pulled back for a second and I got up and tried proceeded to try and make it across the road to the two vehicles. But I was to slow and the next thing I know he had me in his hand and was lifting me up off the ground.

"This is the human you requested Mighty Megaton."

I couldn't help but pick up on the sarcasm in his voice and he turned around and presented me to the silver one. This one walked over and proceeded to look down that aquiline nose of his. I got the distinct impression that he knew me from some where, and I have to admit there was something about him that struck me as similar. Those red eyes of his got even bigger and he glared at me in utter rage.

"YOU...!" He glared more. "You're that wretched little flesh female from the stand!! Miserable thing..." He looked me up and down. "I can't believe prime would go this far."

_"You above all people should know the power of the instinct to survive." He growled in my head._

Some how the silver one, Megaton heard him, "Indeed I do Prime, but still this is too far to fall for the likes of me." He turned to look at the other one. "Get it over with and then be rid of her remains, Starscream."

The red and white one looked at me for a moment and then proceeded to take hold of my collar and dangle me in front of his gun. I wanted to scream again...but there was no way in hell that I was going to give this creep the satisfaction of making me yell again, so I bit my lip and prayed for a miracle.

And one came, in the form of another giant hand that tugged the one already holding on to me away from the gun.

"Now that's no way to treat a lady Starscream. Was ya'll raised in a barn?"

With that he pulled his fist back and planted it firmly in the middle of the one called Starscream's chin. I fell flat on my face again, ate dirt, and then looked up to see the two who had saved me in the process of driving off my attackers.

That took a good five minutes mainly due to the fact that the silver one and the red one really did seem to want me dead. Still they managed to get rid of them and then turned to face me where I had remained after I had landed flat on my face.

"Ya'll right?" the red and gray one asked.

I looked up at the person who has saved me and then I did the most embarrassing thing of my life. I passed out colder than a wet mackerel.

The next thing I remember is the sound of being some where that reminded me vaguely of a military base. I sat up and looked around, and realized that I was in a base, the autobots'. I was about to get up and take a look around when I heard that my "guest" was still in residence.

_"Miss Angel? Are you awake?"_

"Uhh... yeah, yeah I am. What...where am I?"

_"This is the ark, Ironhide and Ratchet brought you back to our base."_

"Well this is just peachy." I swung my feet around off of the platform they had me on and proceeded to try and slide off. That was when a couple of things came to my attention. One I musta twisted my ankle in the fall and two, the thing that I was on was a good fifteen feet to twenty feet in the air, just dandy for a girl who happens to be a huge acrophobia sufferer.

So I bit my lip and scooched back on to the thing. "ummm.... Optimus?"

_"Yes?"_

"You mind telling me how I'm supposed to get down off of here?"

_"Your not, you're supposed to wait here for them to get back."_

"Wha?" I looked off the edge and swallowed. "And how pray tell do you know that?"

_"I was still able to communicate with them while you were unconscious."_

"Oh.... Duh." I was now a good three feet from the edge, "So how do I get them to come back in here?"

_"One moment," he told me._

While he was in the process of talking to the rest of the auto bots some how, I took the opportunity to take a look around the room I was stuck in.

For one thing the place was huge, and I'm talking huge. Big enough to let things that must have been at least three or four stories tall walk around freely. The next thing I noticed was the room that I was in must have been the autobot equivalent of sickbay, from Star trek. Because that was exactly what it looked like, medical beds and all kinds of medical looking things all over the place. I was sitting on the top section of one of the beds or births or whatever the best term for them would be. I took all of this in and then I looked over to the birth next to me, and had to repress the urge to scream.

The thing over there looked like it had been one of them at some point, but now parts of it were horribly broken, others seemed to be melted, still other areas were nothing but messes of jagged metal, over all the general impression that I got off the thing was that it had been completely and utterly obliterated.

Some thing about my reaction must have gotten Optimus' attention because he began talking to me again at this point.

_"Hey, are you alright?"_

"No." I pointed to the thing on the bed across from me, "What's that?" I managed to choke out.

_"That's what's left of my body." He told me softly._

"OH MY GOD!!" This time I did feel sick, at the thought that some one some where was capable of doing that to another living being. I bit my lip and choked back my reaction, "I'm so sorry! Who did this too you? Why did they do this too you?"

_"The person who did this," He informed me, "Was Megatron, If I hadn't changed to my alternate mode when I did the damage would have been worse. As for the why, it's a war."_

"THAT'S NOT AN EXCUSE!!" I snarled back.

There was silence for a few moments and then he replied.

_"Its not the first time he's done it."_

I was on the verge of saying more when the door to the place swished open and the white one, Ratchet, and some others, two black and white ones, and the red and gray, Ironhide, walked in.

"How ya feelin' lil' lady?" he asked me with a smile.

I looked up at him, "as well as can be expected." I paused and looked over at the body, "all things considered."

Ratchet looked over at the body and sighed, "I'm sorry miss, I should have..."

"Don't apologize," I told him. "None of this is your fault."

"Awww.. miss," this was one of the black and white ones, he had almost a Cajun accent going on. "You still shouldn't have had to see that."

"I'm not upset over that, just the fact that some one could do... THAT" I waved at the next table, "to another person..."

"Person?" The one with the Cajun accent asked me.

"Yes person, you're alive aren't you? That makes you a person." I paused and though about that for a moment. "Why would you ask me a question like that?"

"Never mind, long story," He looked at the body, then at me. "You really didn't need to see that then."

"No. I didn't but I did any way." I sighed, "So You gonna give me any details or do I have to guess?"

The second black and white one came over and looked down at me, "Its part of all of this, just shows how vicious Megatron really is."

"No kidding?" I looked him over, "So what's your name?"

"Prowl," he motioned to the other black and white one, "This is Jazz."

"Nice to meet you, by the way," I looked over to Ironhide and ratchet, "thanks you two."

"For what?" Ironhide's optics flashed at me in what I suppose was their version of a blink.

"I think she means thanks for saving her life," Ratchet told him as he finished pulling what I guess was a hospital curtain, between me and the remains of Optimus' body. "Miss Angel, what you just saw, granted it's horrible, but thanks to you he's still alive. His spark is intact and as long as you keep him safe that," He motioned beyond the curtain, "Can be repaired."

"Okay then, so get me off of this thing so I can leave you alone and let you do your job doc."

Jazz smiled at me, "Hehe, she's got the spunk Prime, I'll give her that."

_"You don't know the half of it Jazz."_

"And what is that supposed to mean?" I grumbled.

The autobots standing around me all looked at each other and then back at me, all looking like they were about to laugh. I frowned and crossed my arms and glared. Finally Prowl broke the dead lock.

"Well miss, we have some human sized rooms, if you would like to use one while you're here?"

"Thank you," I nodded, "that would be great. And ahh... could you?" I made a vague motion to the ground.

Prowl shook his head and a few moments later I was on the ground, desperately trying to hop on one foot in the direction that had been indicated to me.

"Bloody ankle!" I snarled.

Again I got the grin from Jazz and then I found my self being hauled deeper into the base. He finally made it to a smaller set of doors and sat me on the floor.  
"This here's the one we picked out for ya. Ironhide found ya bags and put them in there."  
"Thanks Jazz." I told him.

"Hey don't thank me Kitten; you're the one doing all the work. You just take care of the boss ya hear?"

"Loud n' clear Jazz man," the door swished open and I took a look inside.

"They weren't able to save mosta your clothes, but they did manage to get ya CD player, discs and note books out of that mess."

"Well," I told him as I hobbled around my new room, "I can write and I can listen to my music. Clothes wise I guess I'm going to have to improvise."

"_I'm sure if you tell one of our human associates about your problems they can provide you with an adequate set of garments." Optimus chimed._

"I'm gonna take that in to serious consideration. Now, if you dun mind Jazz I'd like to be as alone as I can get for a while."

"Roger that kitten, you need any thing though you yell ya hear?"

"I will, thanks."

The door shut and I was left alone with my self and the voice in my head.

"Well, now what?" I asked him.

_"Now all we can do is wait, and hope that this dosen't take that long."_

"No offense Prime, but I have to agree with you there."

I settled back into the couch of my new room and proceeded to just wait. I had no where else to be at the moment so I wanted to relax as much as I could. Unfortunately relaxing is something that the universe has decided that I can live with out. I was on the couch of a total of five minutes when the energy bursts I had been feeling for the last two days hit me again. Only this time it was worse than it had ever been before. This time it felt like my insides were about to dissolve. I bit my lip and rolled off the couch on to the floor.

I'm not really sure what happened after that because the next thing I remember is waking up back in the medical center with every one I knew so far looking down at me.

"Ya wake yet lil lady?" Ironhide asked.

"Ooh... yeah." I sat up and put my head in my hands, "but I wish I were still out. What was that?"

Ratchet appeared next to me and gave me the grim doctor look, that was the look that when seen on a human doctor, let you know that some serious stuff was on the verge of going down.

"Well?!" I demanded.

"Well the best way I can describe it is that your body is trying to absorbed energon."

I blinked numbly up at him, "and that means?"

He thought for a second, "It's the fuel we use, our energy source. It's not toxic to humans under most circumstances. But ...."

"I've, got your boss' spark in my head and it's causing this stuff to have some weird effect on me?"  
"Exactly... though the problem is I have no clue how you might have gotten it into your body in the first place."

I sighed and looked up at all of them, "Probably when I was crawling around in the mud trying to rescue him."

All at once I just felt incredibly tired, I put my head on my knees and let out a long sigh. This vacation had turned into a nightmare and I honestly couldn't see any way out of it for the moment. I lifted my head back up and looked at them.

"Well is it okay if I go back to my room? I'm exhausted all of a sudden."

Ratchet nodded at me, "that would be an excellent idea miss. If you feel any thing odd though, come here immediately."


	4. Kentucky Rain Chap 4

Kentucky Rain Part 4

I shook my head wearily and schooched over onto Jazz's hand. He proceeded to carry me back to my room and I just leaned back against him and stared blankly at the space about two inches in front of my nose.

_"Angel?" Optimus asked softly from my mind._

"Yes?" was all I could manage to get out.

_"I'm sorry. This is all my fault..."_

He trailed off and I could hear the guilt in his voice. I dragged my mind back to coherency and spoke to him.

"Listen to me... NONE of this was your fault, understand? I choose to help you of my own free will. There wasn't any thing you could have done."

_"Yes... there was."_

"It's not worth it...Optimus. Not to me or any one else. The only other thing you could have done then was to let your self die, and that's not worth it."

I could still feel the distaste in what he had done coming from the corner of my mind that we shared but there was really nothing I could do to talk him out of that funk. I had given him what reassurances and comfort I could. I had to hope for the best now.

What I didn't know what that half the nation away at what was left of my hotel room, my friend from before had taken it upon her self to see if she could find out just what the heck had become of me after three days of being gone.

"And you have no idea where she went?" She asked.

"Honestly miss, I really couldn't tell you. One moment I'm just dozin' here and the next there are four o' those giant metal people out in my front parking lot blowing things up. By the time I got done callin' the police they was gone. All I saw after that was an ambulance and a red van pulling off."

"An ambulance?" She looked around again, "So some one took her to the hospital?"

"That's the best guess I could make missy. Though I did get the number of the van, the police have traced it to a car rental back down in Lexington."

"Really, can I have the number of the place please?"

"Sure, its Whitwicky industries." He handed her a small scrap of paper, she looked it over, nodded and thanked him.

One hour later she was on the road and was heading back to our home town. She eventually got back to the town, and then spent another two hours on the phone up dating both of our parents to what had happened. Knowing both of our mom's they probably demanded that she come home that second. For once she had simply told them that she couldn't come back, refused to come back until she had found me. I dunno how she got away from the arguments and lectures that this would have resulted in but somehow she did and she wound up at the car rental having a really interesting conversation with the owner.

"One of my cars was where?" The man asked.

"Stanton KY," She held out her road map and pointed at the spot on the map. "See right here."

"That's Stanton alright, but I don't know why one of my cars would be there. I mean I'm sure someone probably rented one but as to why they'd be near some thing like that..."

She let out one of the biggest sighs on the planet, "This was my only lead if you know any thing please call me."

She turned to leave and heard the man let out a sigh of his own, "Hold on there miss. They are gonna kill me for this."

"Who?" now she was completely confused, "What are you talking about?"

"Your friend is the little brunette right? Miss Angel."

"Yeh that's her, but you said you had no idea..."

"I know, I know, and I am gonna catch hell for spilling the beans but Yeah I know where she is. She's in Oregon."

"OREGON! What the heck is she doing in Oregon?!"  
"Well to be honest it'd be easier to show you than to tell you. Follow me"

She followed him out to the car lot and he showed her a white race car looking vehicle.

"And I'm suppose do to what with this?"

"You're supposed to get your bags and get in; this guy will take you to where your friend is."

That was when a voice came from the car.

"SPARKPLUG!! What are you doing!?"

"Helping this poor kid find her friend, you know exactly where she is and your gonna take her there. If you have problems with it you can take it up wit your boss when you get back to the base."

The car continued, "Take it up with my boss! How?"

She blinked and looked at the car, "Uhh... doesn't it bother you that this car is talking?"

"No your get used to it eventually. Trust me."

She shook her head and took off to get her bags, five minutes later she had the car loaded and it was pulling out with her installed in the front seat.

"Well this is interesting."

"You're telling me, so what's your name kiddo?"

"Alyssa, and uhh... if you dun mind telling me... how is it you can talk."

"I've got my methods."

"Oh." She looked out at the fading town wondering exactly what she was getting her self into.

The next morning:

The car she was in turned out to be surprisingly fast, and they were actually more than half way there when she had the car stop for food the next morning. Alyssa was coming out of the Mac Do when she noticed some thing about her ride.

"Hey," She grinned, "you know what this car looks like?"

"What?" The voice replied.

"This thing looks like that transformer Wheeljack."

"You don't say? And do you ahh like that one?"

"Yeah," She plopped back down in the seat, "According to what I've read he's a real mad scientist type. Loves to build things, make crazy inventions, he's smart and he's supposed to have a great sense of humor."

"Really? Where'd ya here all of this kiddo?"

"Honestly?" she grinned, "I have to admit I'm a bit of a transformers admirer. I've got most of this information just talking to people, or knocking around on the net."

"Oh... that sounds fun." The speaker suppressed a giggle.

"You know, when we get where we are going and I finally see what you look like I swear I owe you a smack up side the head."

"What!!?" Again there was the sound of it trying to not laugh at her.

"You're making fun of me!!" Alyssa griped.

"No I'm not honestly. I just think its cute that's all. Most girls your age would be more inclined to look at young guys Not Giant robots."

"Well," She told the speaker primly, "I am not most girls."

There were a few moments of silence between the two of them as they drove. Then her temper began to smolder.

"How much longer until we get to where my friend is being held?"

The speaker, this was what she was calling it not for all she could see was the car's speakers, let out a large sigh.

"Look, first off she's not being held okay? She's there of her own free will. Secondly, it's about another half a day until we make it to where we are going so just calm down okay?"

"Well I'm sorry but my best friend disappears in the middle of some kind of giant robot attack, and from all the clues I have it seems to me that they carried her off. Now I know that the autobots are basically good people. But to be honest, if they took her for no reason..."

"I'll have you know miss that they had very good reason for taking Miss Angel to their base." The speaker sighed again, "Look I'm sorry for snapping at you, I think once you have more information you will under stand what happened here. But for now take my word that she came of her own free will, and she had very good reason for doing so OK?"

"I'll do my best to trust you buddy, but I'll believe it when I see it."

It took the two of them a while to get to the base, when they arrived I was in the process of snoozing on my couch. I suddenly started awake when I heard the commotion.

"Mmmm... What's going on?"

_"I think some one has arrived."_

"What you mean some one came looking for me?"

I stood up and braced my self for a second and then hobbled out to see who or what had come looking for me this time.

I have to admit I was more than a lil' shocked when I looked at the monitor and saw Alyssa standing out front looking at the mountain like she was ready to kill some one.

"Alright Mr. Remote control," she folded her arms and glared at a car that she was standing next to, "You told me this is where my friend would be, All I see is a lot of rock and empty space!"

"LOOK! Just get your bags out of my back seat and walk straight!"

I stood there and watched.

"That's Alyssa! Oh she sounds pissed."

_"She doesn't sound half as mad as Wheeljack."_

"What you mean the car is one of you? Wheeljack?"

Despite the fact that it hurt, I couldn't help it I doubled over and cackled like a wild woman.

_"What's so funny?" Optimus asked._

"He's the transformer she's had a crush on since I've known her."

I turned and looked back up at the screen.

"One of you guys had better go tell her about the hologram you've got over the front door."

Prowl looked down at me and almost grinned.

"You wanna tell me how you knew we had a hologram over the entrance? Did Optimus tell you?"

"Nah logical deduction sweetness," that got me a funny look out of prowl that sent Optimus rolling, "If I was a giant robot I would do something like that."

Ironhide looked down at me and really did grin, "Her I like."

That got a good round of laughs and Prowl got elected to head out and tell them what the heck was actually going on.

I watched as he walked out and Alyssa gaped up at him, they talked for a few moments then she grabbed her bags and followed Prowl into the base. What she didn't see behind her was a very mad Wheeljack transform and stomp in to the base a few moments after the two of them.

By that point how ever she was too interested in me. This meaning that she was storming across the main room and yelling at me, and consequently Optimus at the same time.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!?!" She exploded.

I winced and tried to get some kind of response out and in my head Optimus was in the process of gaping.

_"Uhh... Angel? Is she always like this?"_

"No for the most part she's really nice..."

That was when she noticed that I was ignoring her and talking to some one else.

"WHO are you talking to!? She demanded.

"Uhhh... that's a very, very long story Alyssa," I let out a frustrated sigh. "I think by now your ride would have filled you in."

"My ride?" Now she was at a loss. "What do you mean?"

"Uhmm... I mean him."

She proceeded to whirl around and found her self looking at none other than the elusive Wheeljack him self. He put his hands on his hips and glared down at her.

"Did you have to eat French fries? Do you have any idea how long its gonna take me to get that smell out of my seats?"

She opened and closed her mouth a few times and then hit the floor colder than a wet mackerel. I couldn't help but grin as Wheeljack looked down at her and tried to figure the mess out. Optimus on the other hand had his own opinion.

_"What is it with you organic females and fainting?" He muttered._

"Oh hush." I growled.


	5. Kentucky Rain Chap 5

Kentucky Rain Part 5

Legal stuff: Dun own the TFs. This was written for entertainment only.

"Oh hush." I growled.

About ten minutes later we were back in my rooms and she was giving me the third degree on how I had gotten there and what exactly it was that the transformers wanted from me.

"You have what? In you're WHERE?" She blinked.

"I've got Optimus Prime's spark inside of my body, and please don't ask cus' I'm still not sure my self."

She thought about that for a second and took a drink of the soda that I had gotten for her out of my room's fridge.

"So, how... uhh... long have you had him in ....?" She trailed off.

"Since the first night at the hotel, I found him on the side of the road and rescued him."

"So that means the morning I saw you..."

"Yeah I had him in residence." I let out a long tired sigh suddenly feeling slightly ill. Then I noticed the little smirk on her face and I just had to open my mouth and ask, "And why pray tell are you smirking at me?"

"Uhhh... you told me you took a shower the night you got there. So that means..."

"Shut up." I muttered.

"But he's a robot Angel," She just had to keep on going, "I'm sure he never..."

"Shut up."  
_"She's right you know. I had no intention of..." _

I got the distinct impression that both of them were about to crack up at me, and I have to admit I had to smile my self at the silliness of it all.

And then I couldn't help my self, my stomach surged up into my mouth and I had to hit the bath room like a ton of bricks. I know I spent several minutes praying to the porcelain god in the bathroom, and faintly heard Alyssa run up behind me and start screaming for some one to come and help us and then the sensation of being moved some where.

One more time I woke up on that stupid platform in the med bay and looked around. Alyssa was sitting on one of the desks talking to Wheeljack and they had no idea that I had woken up. I looked over to one side and could see Ratchet there working on repairing Optimus' body. It was actually beginning to resemble the thing that it was supposed to once again though I could still see the marks of the repairs that were taking place. That was when I noticed some thing else, well two things actually. The first was the large relic on a platform near his body and the second was that his face and head were almost completely repaired. I say almost because the trademark that every one knows him for appearance wise was not in place, His mask. I had always assumed that it was a part of his face but apparently it wasn't. I didn't think he was aware that I was looking at his face so I turned over and started studying it some.

_"Angel?" I heard him ask._

"I'm SORRY! I didn't mean to stare."

_He laughed at me, "That's perfectly fine. I was just worried about you, is all... You were very sick back in the rooms."_

"I noticed." I could still taste the bitterness in my mouth.

_"Again I am sorry Angel."_

He paused for a second and then realized that I was still looking at both the thing and his face.

_"Angel? What's the matter?"_

I pointed to the item, "What is that Optimus? It's beautiful."

_"That's called the matrix of leadership. It marks the current prime as the leader of the autobots."_

"Its lovely," I then proceeded to stick my foot in my mouth, "And you are so handsome. You shouldn't hide behind that mask all of the time."

I could suddenly feel the embarrassment radiating from the part of my self he had claimed.

_"Y-you think I'm handsome?" _

"As we humans say, you are total fox babe." I had to grin. "Some lucky lady back on your home world must really love you."

He remained silent for a moment and I thought I must have offended him.

"I'm sorry Optimus, that's none of my business"  
_He let out a deep breath, "There is no one Angel. She died as I was leaving, a very long time ago."_

I could hear the pain in his voice and dropped mine down to a whisper. "I'm so sorry. I-I didn't know."

_"How could you have? But thank you for the compliment anyway."_

While I was in the process of talking to him, Alyssa was over at the work station getting to know Wheeljack better.

"So do you think that they will be okay?" She asked.

He smiled at her with his voice, "Your friend is very strong Miss Alyssa, and so is Optimus. It may take a while but they will get better eventually."

She sighed, "Thanks for keeping me company while I was watching her."

"It's not a problem, I wanted to stay and keep an eye on them my self. Nothing like this has ever happened before so we have to be very careful about how we handle this. Still like I said before, they both have a tremendous will to live its going to be very hard to get rid of either of them."

She nodded, there really isn't that much in the world that has some kind of affect on her. However seeing one of her friends hurt or up set is the fastest way to set Alyssa off. Right then and there to me she was in full blown protect friend mode.

"I just can't believe some one would do what you said was done to Optimus and then try to kill a girl because of it. What kind of monsters are these con thingies?"  
"That's a question that all of us autobots have been trying to answer for the last nine million years," Wheeljack let out a sigh. "He wants to rule the universe and Megatron doesn't care who gets in his way or how much they get hurt as a result of it. All he thinks about is control. Some day it's going to come back and bite him on the skid plate, I just hope I'm still around to see the day that it dose."

"You sound like you've had hard time cus of these guys 'Jack?" She looked up at him.

"Well nine million years is a long time to keep a war going." He told her tiredly.

"Wait a second; you guys really are millions of years old? Truly?"

If he could have been grinning down at her he would have, "Well not by how we recon time. Most of us here are still pretty young by the way we think," He paused and anticipated what she was about to say, "Yes even Optimus. He was actually one of the younger ones to be perfectly honest."

Alyssa gaped, "You've got to be kidding me."

The robot shook his head no, "Nope. He had no idea what was going to happen or what he would eventually become, but the way I understand it was that he was..." Wheeljack thought for a second, "Well comparatively speaking, I'd say that he was just barely the mental equivalent of one of you who is 25, when the incident happened."

She continued to gape at him for a second and then shook her self.

"What incident?"

"The incident where he became Prime," he told her simply.

"What happened?"

Wheeljack shook his head, "I think it would be better if you asked him. When he's repaired he can tell you better than any one else can."

The scientist turned to look at where I was laying next to where his commander was being fixed as well.

"We've all lost so much to this stupid fight, him most of all."

Alyssa blinked, "I'm sorry I don't follow you."

"The girl he loved, her name was Elita-1. She was destroyed right as this ship was taking off from our home world." He sighed

"Oh lord, I'm sorry."

"I doubt he'd tell anyone about it if they asked, he doesn't ever say any thing. But it still hurts any one who knows what to look for can tell."

Alyssa looked over to where I was near Optimus and then back to Wheeljack, "you sound like you really care about him."

"He's a good commander and an even better friend. I was supposed to be on that recon mission that night, but I had another project I was working on. It was important but not that important. But he still let me keep on working and took the mission him self." The scientist looked away from the two of us and back to her, "If I'd gone on the mission like I was supposed to he wouldn't be like this, neither would your friend."

She reached over and patted him on the hand, "That's true, but if this hadn't happened then the two of us would have never met. And as much trouble as all of this mess is, I'm Glad that I met you guys, I know Angel is too."

That's when Ratchet noticed I was awake and came over to me.

"Your awake, how are you feeling?"

"If you'll pardon the pun, I feel like I got ran over by a Mack truck."

The medic looked at me for a moment and then laughed.

"You can't be to sick if you still have the snarky thing going on." He paused and tilted his head, and what about you?"

I wondered for a second who he was talking to, and then the duh hit me as Optimus answered him.

_"As well as can be expected all things considered Ratchet," _

There was something the both of us where thinking but couldn't quiet find a way to say, thankfully for the two of us, the medic anticipated what we wanted.

"From the look I can tell your wondering how much longer until repairs are complete, right?"  
"Not that obvious is it?"

He grinned, "No... not at all. As for when I'm going to be done, I would say another 24-48 hours and I should have him repaired enough to transfer him back to his body."

I sat there for a second, "Umm... So how would we...?"

That stupid grin came back, "If I do the job right here Miss Angel, his spark should return on its own."

"Oh."  
For some reason a deceptively simple answer like that wasn't what I was expecting. To be honest though, by this point I had given up trying to anticipate what was going on.

Right then Alyssa noticed that I had come back to the land of the living and got Wheeljack to bring her over to where I was.

"Mind telling me what happened?" She demanded.

"That's the million dollar question ain't it?" When she gave me her look I continued, "I really don't know. Ratchet can tell you more details than me, just chalk it up to the fact that transformers and humans don't mix well."  
_"That, Miss Angel, Is the understatement of a life time."_

"So how far along are the repairs Ratchet?" Wheeljack asked.

"I was just telling her another day or so, but if you wanna help me this will go a lot faster." The medic grinned, "Course if ya want some flirt time, I will give you breaks."

I had no idea that transformers could blush, however the blinking panels on the sides of Wheeljack's head promptly turned several shades of bright pink and were on the way to full blown red. Alyssa wasn't much better, her own face having turned a very cute shade of magenta. Ratchet proceeded to crack up and dragged Wheeljack off in the direction of the commencing repairs.

"Oh yeah," He remembered something, "Miss Angel, I wanna keep you here."

"Ya mean here in the med center?" I asked

"Yes, those attacks are getting worse and worse. I wanna be able to get to you ASAP if you have another one."

"So what you're telling me is...?"  
_"Consider your self his prisoner." Prime replied._

"Hmm... been through this a few times I take it?"

_"DON'T get me started."_

"I heard that Optimus!" Ratchet called to us.

Alyssa giggled, I snickered and eventually even the wayward commander gave in and started laughing too.

The two who were working on the repairs gave us the thumbs up sign and then pulled the curtain closed again. I was doing a really good job of pretending that I was feeling better and was about to ask Alyssa something when she suddenly stuck her finger in my face and pointed at me.

"YOU, both of you, Go back to sleep."

By now I was used to people giving me orders like that one so I saluted and told her, "YES SIR!!"

That earned me a glare and she yelled for one of the guys to come and get her down off the of the repair table. I leaned back and put my head down again.

"This can't get any more complicated," I gave a nice long yawn.

_"You're probably right there." He agreed. "Still better safe than sorry, do what they say please?"_

I nodded, "I will."


	6. Kentucky Rain Chap 6

Kentucky Rain Part 6

Author's notes: Warning here, some violence and swearing in this chapter. Nothing too bad but it was warranted for the subject matter.

Legal Stuff: I dun own the TF's; this was written for entertainment only  
  
A few seconds later I dozed off. I should have known that this wouldn't last. In fact I should have known that I would get the rudest awakening that could possibly be created. I didn't think of that for the moment and just went to sleep.  
A few hours later all of that changed when the sound of mortar fire and alarms pulled me up out of my dreams. I opened my eyes to Alyssa shaking me.  
"WAKE UP!! COME ON!!"  
I looked up and saw her, there was a smear of soot on the side of her face and she was holding some type of gun.  
"GET up! We have to get you out of here NOW!!"  
I blinked in confusion, "What happened? What's going on?"  
The door opened and I could see a group of autobots, much like her loaded for bear, go charging past the door. Ratchet, also packing, came in to the med center and slammed the door behind him.  
"Miss Angel you have to get out of here now! The decepticons are trying to invade the base. They know Prime is down and if they get hold of you this time they will kill you."  
"WHAT!? Not again!" I got my self up and moved over with Alyssa so ratchet could set us down on the floor. "So which way do we head?"  
He pointed to the back wall, "When you get out head straight down this hall, it will take you to the back entrance of the ark." The door swooshed open again and Wheeljack was there. "He's going to go with you."  
"I'll do the best I can to keep you safe."  
The engineer held out his arms to Alyssa and my self and we both climbed into them. A few seconds later the two of us were taking off down the hall.  
Most of the people were going the other way and we could hear lot of fighting and explosions going off in the other direction. No one seemed to care much about one scientist and two measly humans. At least that's what we thought until we got out the rear entrance. He stopped and sat the two of us down for a few seconds and then keyed in the pass code. Then we all turned to head in the other direction, and once again, I found my self staring at what had to be the biggest gun I'd ever seen strapped to Megatron him self.  
The Decepticon leader lunged forward and caught Wheeljack squarely in the jaw with one of the meanest right hooks that I've ever seen.  
"Did you really think, autobot, that I wouldn't realize you would try to get the human out your emergency exit?"  
Wheeljack pushed him self up to his hands and knees and glared up at him, "Well it was worth a try."  
I saw him type the code into his own communicator and the door began to open again slowly, just enough for a human to slip through one at a time.  
"For some one as intelligent as you are scientist, you are a hopeless optimist." The sliver Robot snarled.  
"What can I say, it's a personality flaw I'm willing to live with."  
At that Wheeljack launched him self up and plowed into Megatron's mid section.  
Alyssa gave me a shove toward the hole and then ran to help him, all I could do for a second was gape.  
"WHAT'S wrong with you!?" She screamed, "GET GOING!! We'll hold him off as long as we can!"  
I didn't have to be told twice, I wiggled back through the entrance and headed back into the base. The only real spot I knew were my rooms and the med center so far. I was guessing that my room was a lot less safe at this point so I headed in the other direction. I was three quarters of the way here when I heard the explosion that told me Megatron was done with Alyssa and 'Jack. I was next.  
I got to the med bay got through the crack that had come in this door as well. Ratchet looked at me in horror and then realized what must have happened.  
  
"Get back there." He shoved me behind the curtain where Optimus' body was still being held. "I'll keep him here as long as I can. TRY and find some way out if you can."  
I huddled down behind the thing and this time there wasn't any explosion, this time the door was torn off its hinges and I heard Megatron come into the room.  
"Where is she medic?"  
"Where's who? There's no one here but me and my ..."  
Ratchet trailed off and there was a strange choking noise that came from him.  
"I AM NOT In the mood to play games Autobot!! NOW tell me where the human female with Primes spark is or I shall tare this miserable place a part!"  
"Not... Here..." he managed to get out.  
There was a moment of silence and then the intergalactic dictator growled at Ratchet.  
"You are a horrible liar."  
This was followed by a horrendous crash against the far wall. Then a huge shadow came up to the curtain. It stopped for a moment and looked at it, then the curtain was ripped out of the ceiling and there he was staring at both Optimus and me.  
I tried to take off, I really did. But running for your life and sprang ankles don't really mix that well. Once he had a hold of me he raised me up to eye level.  
"Human," He glared at me; "I have no qualms about killing a miserable pile of soggy flesh like you. But ... I will spare your life..."  
"IF?" I managed to get out. He was doing a pretty good job of crushing most of the air out of my lungs, but they did work that small amount.  
"IF you release Optimus Prime's spark from your body this instant and allow me to be rid of it once and for all."  
I gasped a bit more and motioned to his body, "He's right there, you wanna kill him go for it ... I won't stop you. I can't stop you."  
His face suddenly contorted in anger and he started squeezing me for all it was worth. All I could do at this point was toss my head back and scream. After a few seconds it stopped and he looked at me.  
"DO NOT play the fool with me female! You are completely aware that you have him inside of your body, release him and you will escape with no more than the injuries you have now."  
"How..." I had to bite my lip it hurt so much to breath now, "How do I know your not gonna kill me any how?"  
"I give you my word." He promised.  
I looked at him for a moment and then, full well knowing what would most likely happen next, I proceeded to tell him, "SCREW YOU!"  
I don't know what made him madder really. The fact that I didn't believe he'd keep his word, or the fact that I wasn't giving in. Once again he got a look of pure unadulterated rage on his face.  
"SO BE IT HUMAN!!!"  
He started again. The first time he squeezed me he had been holding back, this time he didn't. I felt my right shoulder dislocate and wanted to wail. He had made me scream the first time, this time, no matter what I wasn't going to give the over grown cap gun the satisfaction of my crying out. I dug my teeth into my lips so hard I could feel the blood start to flow almost instantly.  
Because I didn't scream this time that made it that much more personal to Megatron. He kept on, and this time I felt three of my own ribs give way with a nasty crack.  
I couldn't fight him any longer at that point. I felt the world start going black around me. I was just that far from dying when I heard it, the voice that had been keeping me company for the last few days, this time how ever it didn't come from my head.

"TAKE YOUR HANDS OFF HER!!"

A blue metal hand the same size and power of the black one that was wrapped around me shot out and clamped its self down on Megatron's wrist. There was a wrenching motion and then I fell loose. I was pretty numb at that point that I didn't even notice when I hit the ground. I couldn't see much but I did hear what happened next.

"NO! NOOOOOOOOOOO!!" The decepticon leader wailed, "HOW!!?"  
  
"Last night while she was asleep, my body was repaired enough to be taken off life support." I got the distinct impression that he looked down at me at this point. "She'd suffered enough for me. I left her more than 24 hours ago Megatron."

"BLAST YOU! Why wont you ever stay DEAD!!?"

There was a great deal more that followed this I'm pretty sure, but here I must have blacked out because the next thing I remember was someone touching me on the side of my face. I forced my eyes open and looked up at him, back in his body where he belonged.

"Angel?" He asked me softly.

I looked numbly up at him. I'd never seen eyes that beautiful on any human guy, after having him as a part of me for almost five days, as I lay there half dead my self that was when it hit me. Id fallen for him, some one that I could never ever have. Some where in those days, I had fallen in love with Optimus Prime. I swallowed around a sudden lump in my throat and nodded up at him.

"You... okay?" I managed. He looked like he was about to cry, but shook his head yes.

"Good." I smiled and put my head back.

I was happy. For some strange reason right then, lying on the floor, having just nearly been crushed to death by a giant evil dictator, I was still happy because the guy I loved was going to be alright.

After that pretty much every thing is a blur, though I do recall one conversation from it. I think it must have been between Alyssa and Wheeljack.

She let out a huge sigh and I got the feeling she was looking at me. "What are we gonna do? She's half dead and Prime he's..."

"Terrified," Wheeljack finished for her, "He's terrified she's going to die."

"She's not," Alyssa said. "Is she?"

"I don't know," The sports car replied, "But I don't know what might happen if she dose."

"What do you mean?"

"Optimus is what I mean Alyssa. He cares very deeply for your friend here." Again the looking impression, "I don't know what's going to happen to him. I just don't think he can stand to watch another girl he loves die."

After that every thing is one big blur again, until I woke up in the hospital this yesterday. My ribs are killing me, my arm is killing me, and my head hurts like hell. Also, looking around this room, I think the autobots must have cleared out every flower shop with in a 20 mile radius. Every flower under the sun is here, including an absolutely enormous bunch of my favorite, Fire and Ice roses.

Those are from Optimus.

That's the real problem. I'm in love with him and there isn't one bloody thing that I can do about it. I can't ever be with him. I don't expect him to want a relationship with some one like me despite what I heard Wheeljack say to Alyssa. So I'm in the rock and the proverbial hard place. And that's why I've come to the choice I have.

The orderlies have gone to get me some clothes just like I had them get me this laptop this morning. I know "He's" going to come to see me at some point and I just can't deal with it. I won't. So, I'm not going to be here when he gets here.

As I finish this I'm getting up and getting dressed. I've told the hospital staff to give the flowers to the guys at the ark, and to tell each and every one of them how much I loved them and that I thank them all from the bottom of my heart. I'm also going to leave him a note. I'm sure he will understand that it's for the best. But right now what I need is to go home and rest. Go back to Kentucky and think. I love him, but I wont torment my self with some on I know I can't ever have. I look out as I type this last line and see that it's started raining. It began in the rain and it's finishing in it, Seems appropriate to me.


	7. Epilog

Legal Stuff: I don't own them, this is for entertainment only.

Author's notes: Check out the last section on this story for the Lyrics to the song "Kentucky Rain" and more notes. TY  
  
Epilog: Seven Days later... Stanton KY.  
"Sir?"  
One of the old men sitting out side Daniel Boone general store looked up as the man got his attention.  
"Can I help you sonny?" He asked.  
"Yes you can," he stopped and he held out a picture of some one to the man, "Can you tell me if you've seen this girl?"  
"Sure can sonny." He chimed in happily.  
The other one leaned over and looked too, "Yep, that's Miss Angel from the Kincaid family."  
"Really?" A pair of intense blue eyes looked at the two of them, "Could you tell me how long ago she was here?"  
"Uhh... t'was yester... Nope sonny it was the day before. She come through here headin' fer her family's farm in Beattyville."  
The man nodded, "Well if you see her would you tell her I was looking for her?"  
He walked off and started to flag down some one for a ride. A local minister took pity on him and invited him to get in. Just before he was about to pull off the old guy came running up and knocked on the window.  
"Hey sonny?"  
"Yes sir?"  
"If Miss Angel comes back through whom should I tell her was looking for her?"  
"Orion, Sir." The man smiled slightly, "Tell her that Orion Pax is looking for His angel."


	8. Author's notes and Song Lyrics

Lyrics and Author's notes  
  
Legal stuff: I don't own the song Kentucky Rain, it's used with out permission, and this was for entertainment only  
  
Lyrics: Kentucky Rain  
  
By: Elvis Presley  
  
Seven lonely days

And a dozen towns ago

I reached out one night

And you were gone  
  
I don't know why you'd run

What you're running to

Or from All I know is

I want to bring you home  
  
So I'm walking in the rain

Thumbing for a ride

On this lonely

Kentucky back road

I've loved you much to long

My love's to strong

To let you go

Never knowing what went wrong  
  
Kentucky Rain

Keeps pouring down

And up ahead is

Another town that

I go walking through

With the rain in my shoes

Searching for you  
  
In the cold Kentucky rain  
  
Showed your photograph

To some old gray bearded men

Sitting on a bench Out side a general store

They said yes she's been here

But their memory wasn't clear

Was it yesterday?

No wait the day before

Finally got a ride

With a preacher man who asked

Where ya bound

On such a cold dark afternoon

As we drove on through the rain

As he listened I explained

And he left me

With a prayer that

I'd find you  
  
Kentucky Rain

Keeps pouring down

And up ahead is

Another town that

I go walking through

With the rain in my shoes

Searching for you  
  
In the cold Kentucky Rain  
  
Author's Notes;  
  
Hi there, Thanks for all the great reviews and praise. I hope you like how it ended and if I get some responses asking me to, I may continue this story line. This story began about a year ago as a way to relieve stress at a family reunion. Much like the girl in the story I really don't fit in at them, and I my self am a writer, and a huge transformers fan. So this is how I amused my self.  
  
I finally made my self finish this story because I have some free time. I'm glad it was as well liked as it was.  
  
Thanks again for the praise and let me know if you want me to continue the story. RP1


End file.
